Verdaderos artistas
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: Porque no hay mejor arte que el amor, entonces artista es quien sabe entregarse hasta en final. SASODEI


Bueno este es mi primer fic SasoDei (y cualquier fic yaoi), alguien me dijo que no podía hacer ninguno de estos y aki estoy ¬¬. Pues no creo ser muy buena en estas parejas pero me quiero probar. Por favor comenten y si de plano no les gusta creo que o practicare con esta pareja o dejare de escribir esto. Ok, aquí se los dejo XP)

Recuerden qué: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, solo los tome prestados para este fic, y aún lloro por eso T.T.

VERDADEROS ARTISTAS.

SASODEI

**DEIDARA PO´V**

Siempre que andamos paseando por los caminos trato de no fijarme en las personas que pasan por ahí también. O tratare de ser más especifico, trato de no fijarme en las parejas que tomadas de la mano se cruzan con nosotros. Cuando las veo siento que hay algo más dentro de esas sonrisas falsas que se dedican unos a otros. Pero de todos modos no puedo evitar suspirar.

-No te atrases mocoso- siempre me dice mi maestro y yo tengo que acelerar el paso y de vez en cuando miro hacia atrás. No hay nada más especial que el amor. Giro a ver a Sasori no Danna que no se inmuta ante estas situaciones. Pues claro, él ya es grande, él es un criminal y no se inmuta ante el amor a menos que sea para poner cara de asco.

Y así es siempre. Por el camino no hay día en que no veamos a una pareja mirarse y detener el tiempo ellos solos con el simple susurro de dos palabras. En mi opinión, no son más que promesas vacías. Entonces Sasori me dice que me apresure y tengo que hacerlo, aunque de verdad no quiera dejar de ver aquella luz celestial que los rodea. Y entonces siento mi mundo romperse y bajo la mirada. Porque simple y sencillamente la vida que me han obligado llevar estando en Akatsuki me priva del amor, o al menos, del amor correspondido.

Una brisa fresca del viento mueve mis cabellos y los de mi maestro y no puedo evitar mirarlos con un sonrojo notable en mis mejillas. Puedo decirme que soy un idiota, pero no puedo evitarlo. Diferimos tanto uno entre otro que es imposible que me llegara a gustar así. Las pocas veces que me sonríe hago una mirada fotogénica y guardo esos instantes en que mi corazón se detiene y mi respiración se corta. Sasori no habla mucho, pero de todos modos, cuando lo hace siento que dentro de mí se quebraría si al día siguiente me viera privado de su voz. ¡Y su rostro! A mí me dirá mocoso, pero lo cierto es que él se ve más pequeño que yo. Pero me encanta, todo de él me encanta.

Suspiro de nuevo y trato de verme envuelto en otras cosas más mundanas. Como el arte.

-Eh, mocoso- dice Sasori y giro a verlo con gesto distraído -¿Quieres parar a comer algo?-

Asiento lentamente ya que nunca me había preguntado tal cosa, se limitaba a decirme "Aquí vamos a parar" "Alto" y cosas por el estilo. Lo mire unos instantes en los que él solo me dio la espalda. Me di cuenta de que no acostumbraba a andar de mi lado, y por eso me sentía despreciado. Mi arte era despreciado por él como si se tratara de… de… bueno, la cosa más asquerosa de todo el universo, y lo más estúpido que alguien hubiera podido decir o hacer. Pero así era mi arte, y cuando me daba cuenta de que lo despreciaba me enojaba con él, yo también llegaba a despreciarlo. Pero algo aún más adentro se rompía en mi corazón.

-Entonces nos quedamos aquí- dijo y es entonces cuando me percato de una pequeña tienda donde venden comida y se me abre el apetito. Caminamos en silencio hasta la tienda y nos sentamos. Sasori ahora no hace más que mirar el cielo, y lo miro unos instantes.

-Te amo- dice una voz masculina y tengo que girar a verlo. Dentro del local hay una pareja, de pronto quiero irme de ahí. El hombre en cuestión es moreno y de cabellos negros. La chica a la que toma sus manos es una peli castaña y de ojos pardos. Los miro por un rato sin que ellos parezcan darse cuenta de nada.

-Yo también te amo- le dice la chica y ambos se acercan el uno con el otro hasta que unen sus labios en un tierno beso. Mi estomago se encoge de pura envidia. Porque ellos son correspondidos. El hombre entonces se percata de que los miro y me guiña un ojo. Pongo cara de asco y me enojo, porque me anda confundiendo con una mujer. Pero el coraje también me viene de un lugar tonto, algo que me dice que ella no es correspondida.

Y pienso en pararme y lanzarle una obra de arte por todo aquello, pero una mano me detiene. Giro a ver sorprendido a Sasori que aún no deja de mirar el cielo con aire distraído, siento que mi corazón palpita rápidamente sin que pueda detenerlo o controlarlo. Me quedo ahí sentado pensando en aquellas dos palabras que deseo que me diga, pero lo que sale de sus labios es algo muy distinto.

-Mocoso, ordena- dice y me quedo estático en mi lugar con un tic en el ojo y con ganas de lanzarle ahora a él mi obra de arte, Sasori deja de mirar el cielo y me mira con esos ojos color miel que me encantan y me hacen flotar y suspiro de nuevo

-¿Qué quiere, danna? hum- le pregunto entre desilusionado y molesto.

Varias horas después caminamos de nuevo entre la tierra, estoy mirando hacia abajo porque todavía no me siento capaz de controlar esa frustración enorme que me cunde cada vez que giro a verlo aunque sea de reojo. Sasori es ignorante, orgulloso, cruel, elegante, calculador, egocéntrico, tierno, bello, grosero y amable a la vez. Me agrada que sólo conmigo deje ver su verdadero rostro. Me agrada que sólo conmigo muestre un poco de debilidad, cosa que me gustaría que mostrara con más frecuencia.

-¿Qué tienes ahora que no hablas?- me pregunta mirándome y levantando la ceja. De nuevo siento mis mejillas arder y paso de verle

-No tengo nada, hum- le digo mirando la mata de árboles.

-¿En serio?- pregunta pero no giro a verlo -¿Por qué no me lo creo?- el tono de su voz me dice que está sonriendo y tengo que voltear a verlo. En efecto esta sonriendo y no puedo evitar sonreírle como idiota

-Pues no tiene que creérselo. No me pasa nada, hum-

Pasaron varios minutos de silencio entonces. La tensión entre los dos se había disipado, pero no lo suficiente como para que me animara a hablar de nuevo, cuando abría la boca para decir algo sentía que la voz me saldría tan ronca que Sasori me miraría con desaprobación y quizá se diera cuenta de lo que escondía dentro. Por raro que me parezca fue Sasori quien rompió el silencio de nuevo.

-Hoy no tienes muchas ganas de hablar- dijo –Hm… hoy yo tenía ganas de discutir sobre arte- lo mire y volvió a curvar su boca en una sonrisa provocativamente competidora. Negué con la cabeza y él pareció sorprenderse -¿Por qué?- pregunto de manera grosera

-No importa cuántas veces discuta con usted sobre arte. Usted no aprecie en lo más mínimo lo que digo y solo me insulta, hum- le contesto mirándolo con el ceño fruncido –Siempre es lo mismo-

-¿Y qué tal si hoy no fuera lo mismo?- pregunto con voz suave y me detuve en seco

-¿Por qué no habría de serlo, hum?- pregunte mirándolo de arriba abajo con detenimiento

-No lo sé- respondió con una sonrisa más grande que me causo escalofríos

-Hoy anda muy raro Danna, hum- le digo mientras vuelvo a caminar. Y entonces me detengo en contra de mi propia voluntad, y giro a ver a Sasori en contra de mi propia voluntad -¿Qué está haciendo, hum?- pregunto mirándolo, tenía su mano levantada y la punta de los dedos cubiertos de chacra.

-Tú eres el que anda de rarito desde hace varios días, mocoso- me dice y con unos movimientos hace que camine hacia él, mi corazón late de manera frenética –No quieres discutir de arte, casi no hablas, apenas me miras, y te giras a ver a las personas que pasan por el camino-

-No es cierto, hum- le contesto

-¿Me estás llamando mentiroso?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido

-No- contesto rápidamente –Estoy diciendo que no es cierto que giro a ver a todas las personas, solo miro a… bueno eso no importa, hum- estoy decidido a no decirle que siento que falta algo en mi vida, que me hace falta que él me corresponda. Pero Sasori se queda callado lo suficiente como para que me siente mal de nuevo y tenga que voltear la vista hacia otro lado

-El arte es eterno- me dice y lo miro detenidamente. No le respondo –Tú arte está equivocado, mocoso. El arte debe durar para siempre-

-Para siempre es mucho tiempo ¿no cree?- le digo –Nada puede ser eterno hum-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto él con una sonrisa extendiéndose por sus labios, estaba consiguiendo lo que quería, otra vez.

-Porque… - me daba cuenta de que me estaba arrastrando a una discusión sobre arte, y lo que era más estaba a punto de caer – Nada dura para siempre, hum-

-¿Y por qué crees eso?- pregunto -¿Qué es más artístico que mis marionetas?-

-Pues… - pensé mi respuesta por unos instantes. Me di cuenta entonces que estaba harto de seguirle el juego y siempre ser insultado, y que no me importara mientras él me volviera a hablar. Estaba harto de callar y de mirar. Ahora entendía el por qué Sasori odiaba esperar, yo había estado esperando muchos años que él me mirara y ahora tenía derecho a decirle –El amor, hum- lo que dije incluso me sonó lejano incluso a mis oídos, y aunque una parte de mí gritaba por que corrigiera esa frase tan ridícula otra parte de mí decía que era hora de enfrentarme a mis miedos. Pero el miedo a perderlo era demasiado. Sentí alivio cuando la "solución" a algo no correspondido era que siempre podía decir que me refería a una chica y esperar que me creyera. Después de todo no le había dicho que yo lo amaba a él. Aún…

-¿El amor?- bufó Sasori con la ceja levantada -¿Y ese cambio tan repentino de "arte", mocoso?- y ahí estaba de nuevo burlándose de mí. Cualquier cosa que dijera le parecía tonto, e incluso por un momento pensé que quizá si yo le dijera que el arte es lo eterno él pensaría que aquello dejaría de ser arte. Sentía mis mejillas arder.

-Sí, el amor al arte, a cualquiera que sea y la forma que tenga, dure lo que dure, hum- respondí mirándolo queriendo gritar que me refería al amor por él

-Vaya- dijo –Nunca pensé que tuvieras pensamientos taaann profundos Deidara- dijo sarcásticamente y sentí la furia apoderarse de mí

-¡Usted es tan cruel conmigo!- grite -¡Cualquier cosa que hago no le gusta, no le cae, no le lleva! Hum-

Sasori me miro con una sonrisa –Eso es lo que tú crees, Dei chan- las últimas palabras hicieron que me sonrojara –De todos modos, el amor es eterno-

A eso no tenía que discutirle excepto –Sólo el verdadero amor, hum- respondí

-¿Y quiénes son dignos de llamarse verdaderos artistas en este arte tuyo, Deidara?- me percate de que Sasori se iba acercando a mí de manera lenta.

-Pues… los que se entregan en cuerpo y alma hasta el final, hum- mi voz salió ronca y trate de aclararla. Sasori estaba cada vez más cerca y sonreía. Él no sería más alto que yo, le sacaba al menos unos tres centímetros, pero él me doblaba la edad y por alguna razón aquello me parecía interesante, porque Sasori ya sabía lo que quería, y ¡Por Kami! Como deseaba que lo que quisiera fuera yo. Más que un simple deseo, quería su amor, quería su aprobación y sus sonrisas, lo quería para mí

-¿Y luego?- pregunto, con su mano libre de chacra acaricio mi mejilla hasta tocar mis cabellos y enredarlos entre sus dedos largos y hábiles -¿Qué pasa después?-

-Entonces, los dos artistas forman arte, hum- lo mire a los ojos y todo se detuvo por un momento. Yo ya no era un criminal, era un chico normal que amaba a un chico normal

-¿Dos?- pregunto burlonamente Sasori pero sin dejar de acariciar mi mejilla y hacerme sentir picazón ahí donde me rosaba -¿Se juega de dos?-

-Ajá-

-¿Y opinarías que soy un artista verdadero?- pregunto de nuevo

-Ajá- ya no me quedaban fuerzas para decir otra cosa

-Deidara. Tú también eres un artista verdadero, y los artistas a veces se pueden juntar para crear algo más allá- susurro y cerré los ojos lentamente

-Sí, hum- susurre

–Entonces hagamos arte, mocoso-

-Pero arte eterno- le dije mientras sus labios interrumpían parte de la frase y me robaba el aliento de manera que tuvo que dejar de sujetarme con chacra para acercarme más a él y rodearme el cuello con sus brazos. _Le he dicho que hagamos arte eterno, hum. _Pensé de pronto, pero poco me importo. Me separé de él unos instantes –Oiga Danna, hum-

-¿Qué?- pregunto cortante

-Solo esta vez le he dejado ganar sobre arte, hum- le dije y él volvió a acariciarme el rostro

-Solo esta vez, artista efímero…- susurro de nuevo antes de volver a besarme. Por primera vez el arte individual me importaba poco, yo solo quería hacer arte con mi Danna.

FIN

Ehm... ¬/¬ Me parece algo cursi... (casi que de ahí viene mi nombre ) pero ahí esta. Fanaticas del SasoDei =D (No me incluyo al 100%) espero que les guste. Si las criticas que pudieran dejar son cosas como que: ¡ESTAS ENFERMA! =O o ¡ABAJO EL SASODEI, EL YAOI ES ASQUEROSO! . por favor, no comenten ¬¬

En todo caso si son sugerencias o felicidades, tomatazos o maldiciones porque esta horrible... se aceptan.

¡Mary is a good girl, sempais! =D


End file.
